Talk:Team Hurtz
Honours For Terrorhurtz, do we need one box for Honourable Mention and one for a proper position in the Hall of Fame itself?--'' STORM II '' 22:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we do. It seems that has been neglected until now. Christophee (talk) 00:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::That's fine. I'll leave it alone and then Bob's your Christmas tree.--'' STORM II '' 00:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Are you leaving it alone for someone else to do? Last I looked it was missing a box. Christophee (talk) 00:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Forget that, I thought the team page was missing one for some reason, so I misunderstood why you were asking. I guess it's up for discussion whether we need one box for each, but I think it's fine as it is. Christophee (talk) 00:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think that when a competitor gets a mention, when it gets full promotion, it just gets promoted, and doesn't become part of both list. Matt(Talk) 08:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well I'm not exactly an expert on this so I can't really say. I don't mind whichever decision is made. Christophee (talk) 14:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Basher I read on Reddit that Beta may have been called "Basher" in the pilot due to the obvious clashes with Battlebots. Mind you this is just a rumour. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:39, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Not a rumour, it was me that posted that info. It was just there for testing. Craaig (talk) 16:30, March 28, 2016 (UTC) I did go to the pilot and saw on the monitor a robot which highly resembled Beta. So much so that I thought it had to be it. When it was confirmed that it was called Basher later in the show I thought how could they be two different machines? They looked so alike. Now my question has been answered thanks Craaig! 321Annihilate (talk) 16:43, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Basher main image Is it possible to change this image of Basher to a better one that only concentrates on the robot, I don't really like the main image at the moment. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:49, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :Better? --Botomatic1000 (talk) 15:15, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Absolutely not. There's nothing wrong with including the builders of a robot within the picture, especially on the Team Hurtz article. The current image, and all of the images on BattleBots Wiki, leave the legs of all the roboteers in the shot, making it clear that they were there, removing the point of cropping them in the first place. Basher is totally unobstructed by the team, they've every right to be in it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:35, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::There's nothing wrong with it but like other pages we can have the team with the robot somewhere else on the page, hell we've even given them a team page so I'm sure that one page about a robot isn't too disrespectful. There is a reason why on the Battlebots wiki that they cropped the images and that's because the pages are about the robots not the actual team, as wrong as that may seem.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:48, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::The pages are about the robot, but the teams are part of the robot - Panic Attack wouldn't win a championship without Kim Davies. Obviously if there were a good high quality shot of Basher on its own, that could be the main image, but poorly trying to crop out the team and leaving their legs in shot is just a waste of time (especially in Warrior Clan's case), so let's not follow BBWiki's example here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:08, April 26, 2016 (UTC)